


juan carlos has a dream

by Askance



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the morning he will buy those marigolds and lay them on the windowsill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	juan carlos has a dream

                                   

     

_in the morning he will buy those marigolds and lay them on the windowsill._


End file.
